


Camouflage Desires

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's latest fantasy calls for camouflage paint, fatigues, a lot of sweat and plenty o' action.<br/>This story is a sequel to Kevlar Wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camouflage Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Blair's at it again. Didn't know the boy had so many 

## Camouflage Desires

by Rayden Star

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Location/4966>

Author's disclaimer: PetFly owns them, I just let them out for a little fun once in awhile. 

kinks, did we? :) This is the third in a series of "fantasies", following "Vampire Dreams" and "Kevlar Wishes." You don't have to read either "Vampire Dreams" or "Kevlar Wishes" to understand this story ... but they *are* a fun read. Thanks yet again to Bast for the beta. Oh, and no condom use ... this is fantasy not reality folks, so if you're going for some nookie, wrap it up! 

* * *

Jim Ellison couldn't believe the situation he found himself in ... but his eager lover always got his way. Jim was sitting in the bathroom, brown, black and green camo paint laid out next to him on the sink and he stripped to the waist, wearing nothing but his old fatigue pants and a olive green bandanna on his head. He and Blair had put their oldest, rattiest sheets on the bed because _this_ was going to get messy. His apprehension disappeared the minute his heart's desire walked into the bathroom. 

Blair was wearing one of his old green tanks, which showed off his finelytoned arm muscles. He had on what Jim determined to be the _tightest_ pair of camo pants that Blair could find at the Army/Navy surplus store. Jim slyly grinned as he noticed the fatigues were the button-fly kind ... takes much longer to get off than the button and zipper kind. This was going to get interesting, yes in deed. Jim imagined the sweet torture he was going to put Blair through taking _those_ pants off. 

Blair knelt before Jim and picked up the black camo paint. He dipped his finger in and began to apply it to Jim's face in wide strokes, making even, striped marks. He then proceeded to mark Jim's arms, chest, stomach and back in similar fashion until it was to his liking. He then repeated the process with the brown and green paints, using Jim's body as his canvas. When it was completed, Blair sat back and looked at his creation: Jungle Jim. He felt his cock begin to harden, becoming almost painful in its tight prison. 

Jim had turned his sense of touch up as high as he dared as Blair painted him. In all this years in the military, during all those missions to far-off places, he had _never_ found camo paint to be very erotic. But the touches his lover gave him made this experience of being "painted" the most sensual thing he'd ever experienced. And now Blair was looking at him with both love and desire in his eyes. Interesting was not the word ... this was going to be mind-blowing. 

Blair stood up and motioned for Jim to get up, too. They had discussed this earlier ... there were going to be few words, and a lot of action. They had even refrained from sex for the past few days, hoping to make this night an out-of-this-world experience. Blair wanted the animalistic part of Jim to come to the surface for this ... he wanted a "real-life" Jungle Jim; one that would take him, over and over, one that would bring him to the peak of pleasure again and again until at last he would be taken over the edge for that final plunge into the abyss. Jim had even allowed Blair to crank up the heat in the loft to create the illusion of sweltering heat from the jungle. After all, what was a few extra dollars on the electricity bill when he was going to fulfill one of his lover's fantasies? 

Blair led Jim up to the bedroom where he had lit some candles for light and where some Peruvian jungle music was playing softly in the background. Since they obviously couldn't go to the jungle for this particular fantasy, the jungle had come to them. Blair turned to Jim ... it was time to begin. 

Jim began to run his hands up and down Blair's arms, feeling the power, the life beneath the surface, reveling in the masculine muscles his touch sought out. He would never tire of touching Blair, of feeling this lively and virile man. Now they were both ready; prepared for a night of sexual pleasure, of giving and receiving. Blair nodded at Jim and Jim allowed his carefully constructed reserve to slowly fade away, allowing the primal, untamed beast to emerge, ready to claim his mate. 

Jim shoved Blair down on the bed with a little more force than he had wanted, but the animal was uncaged now; there was no going back. He would only stop if he saw distress or pain cross the features of his lover, and thus far, all he saw was pure lust. Jim settled down to lay on top of Blair, not putting all his body weight on his smaller partner, but enough to keep Blair still while he ravaged the mouth below him. His fingers entwined in the shoulder- length curls and his legs wrapped around Blair's, causing the man below him to moan with the contact. Jim plundered Blair's mouth, tasting him, devouring him, while their tongues dueled and explored. Jim felt his body respond and his hips rocked unconsciously against Blair's as the heaving, panting beast the two had become writhed in a rhythm as ancient as time itself. 

Jim pulled back, his eyes glinting in the candle light, his face showing the feral passion that he held for his lover. He growled low in his throat, his senses immediately telling him there were entirely too many clothes between him and what he desired. He clutched the green tank in his fists and pulled, tearing the cloth neatly down the middle to reveal the hairy chest beneath him. He tossed the remnants of the tank away and covered that hairy chest with his own, the fine hairs brushing across his smooth skin causing his flame of desire to burn even hotter. He laid claim to that mouth again, nipping lightly on the lower lip, before sucking on the proffered tongue, wet and hot and essential. 

Blair had been a bit taken back when Jim had knocked him down on the bed; he'd been expecting something, but his mind just didn't quite know what. Then Jim savagely kissed him, _then_ ripped of his shirt, well, if his cock got any harder, he'd be able to drive a rail spike through steel with it ... and it was getting painful trapped in its cloth confines. But he decided to lay back and enjoy this animal he'd unleashed. He knew he was going to be in for a wild ride. 

Jim rubbed his chest onto the fuzzy one below him, spreading the camo paint around on his body as well as Blair's. His mouth latched on to one nipple then another, alternately sucking and nipping at them until they were hard and peaked and a little sore from all the attention. He then began to lick his way down the hairy chest and stomach, pleased to hear the throaty moans escape his mate's lips. He continued his journey, stopping only once he got to the waistband of the now extremely tight fatigues. He looked up at his partner to discover Blair in the throes of passion; his eyes dilated to an inky blackness, his face flushed, sweat running down his face and chest to form tiny rivers merging together. He breathed in deeply, the scent of sweat mingled with arousal which brought a growl of approval to his primal being. He softly nudged the hard bulge beneath the cotton fabric below him, his ears picking up the increase in heart rate and breathing as he did so. He mouthed the bulge, licking the cotton to wetness until he needed more. His hands found the buttons that were keeping him from his prize and he carefully freed the first button, noting with just a little amusement that there was no more fabric between the fatigues and Blair's skin. He stroked the newly exposed skin with his tongue, then went to unbutton the second button, painstakingly slow and torturous. 

Blair was in heaven ... or hell, he couldn't figure out which. His mind alternated between loving the slowness of his lover's motions and hating the gradual and deliberate sensual torment he was experiencing. He wanted to thrust upwards toward Jim's mouth, to force him to go faster, but he refrained himself; tonight was all about sensual and sexual pleasure, and it was all Jim's game. This was Blair's fantasy ... to have Jim ravish him, in the camo get-up, and at Jim's own pace. He moaned again as Jim continued his gentle onslaught of his groin area. 

Jim now had the third button freed and was giving this newly exposed skin a thorough washing. He could feel the heat coming off his Guide in waves ... it was a scalding, vital heat that mixed with the heat of the air. He felt his own sweat drip off him and onto the skin beneath him, mixing with his own saliva and Blair's sweat. It was a taste treat he'd never tire of. Eventually the sweet torture was over as he freed the last button and his lover's straining erection burst free, tiny droplets of precum oozing from the tip. He lapped it up, then swirled his tongue around the head, spreading the fluid around, then took the head into his mouth and sucked, hard, causing a loud cry of pleasure to escape his lover's lips. That cry bore through him and straight to his own confined cock, causing it to harden even more in anticipation of hearing that cry again. 

Blair wanted to buck up and bury himself in that heated cavern, but strong hands on his hips kept him in place. He writhed underneath his lover, wanting to yell for more, for faster, for harder, but Jim was in control now. He clutched the bed's comforter in a death grip, his upper back straining up off the bed in a vain attempt to relieve some sexual tension. 

None of this went past Jim, in fact, the primitive part of his mind that he allowed to be unleashed enjoyed it. However, his own needs were becoming evident and he let go of Blair's cock and stood up, towering over the prone form. He yanked his lover's pants the rest of the way off and stared with a feral gleam in his eye at the flushed figure below him. He quickly unzipped his own fatigues and tossed them aside, then lay back down on top of his mate to claim those lips again. The sweat and paint from their bodies mingled, their heated groins rubbing against each other creating a sexual frenzy that neither one had ever experience. Jim pulled back from those swollen lips to continue what he had previously started. He kneeled between his Guide's spread legs and fumbled for the flavored lube that had been placed on the nightstand. Spreading some on his fingers, he then simultaneously deep- throated his lover while thrusting one finger into his mate's puckered opening, causing a primal scream of pleasure to echo through the loft. 

Blair felt Jim's lips close over his cock as a finger plunged deep into him, rubbing up against his prostate, causing the most intense sexual feeling he'd ever experienced to run from his groin to his head and back down to his toes. He thought he'd go hoarse from screaming, but hell, it was going to be well worth not being able to talk for a few days after this. His grip on the comforter tightened as Jim worked his cock, Jim's throat muscles milking it for all it was worth. Blair was near the end and it definitely was going to be something for the record books. 

Jim kept a steady pace of thrusting and sucking, determined to bring Blair over the edge. He felt the tension in Blair's balls, signaling the eminent release and he redoubled his efforts, putting two fingers deep within his mate and continually stroking the small nub. With another loud shout, Blair exploded in Jim's mouth, spurt after spurt of semen sliding down his throat. Jim glanced up as aftershocks took over his Guide; eyes tightly shut, upper body pushing off the bed, sweat running down a reddened and flushed face. This was good ... his mate was ready to be claimed. 

Jim nudged a very limp Blair up to the head of the bed, moving him to rest on the pillows that lay against the railing. Jim then lay his hands on Blair's inner thighs, pushing slightly to indicate he was ready for entry. Blair moved slowly, his orgasm clearly had drained him, but he wanted ... no, needed to have Jim in him, taking him, marking him ... claiming him. He spread his legs wide, drawing his knees up and watched as Jim took his place, ready to take the gift his Guide was giving. 

Jim's cock was slick and shiny with lube and drops of precum as he lined himself up at Blair's center. With a small push, the head of his cock entered, then with another thrust of his hips, his entire cock was engulfed in burning heat. He leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Blair's chest, leaning down for a searing kiss. Blair held onto the straining and sweat-slicked biceps as Jim began an almost brutal thrusting. Again Blair wanted to cry out for more, for harder and faster, but he let Jim set his own pace. He felt his limp cock start to harden, wanting to play the game again. Blair looked up into the almost animalistic face of his lover, taking in the sweat lines, the painted strokes across his chiseled features, the hardened muscles taking him both savagely and yet gently. Blair knew then and there he'd love this man forever, even after the muscles had gone, even after the lines of age and knowledge became more prominent. It wasn't the outer package that was what made Jim, it was his heart and his soul; however, the outer package was spectacular to look at. Blair held on for dear life as Jim continued his thrusting, coming oh so near the edge. 

Jim needed release and soon. He quickly fisted his mate's renewed erection and counter-pumped it with his thrusts into his mate's body. Sweat poured off of both of them, collecting on Blair then running down his chest and stomach to soak into the bed linens. Thrust after thrust until they were there, poised on the precipice, ready to plunge down together. Jim thrust two more times then threw his head back and buried himself as deep as he could go, his cock filling his lover's heated passage with his seed, his come spurting into the deepest recesses of his lover's body. He felt warm liquid flow over his hand as his mate followed, the semen mingling with their sweat and the camo paint. Jim fell forward, catching himself before he could crush the smaller body beneath him, his breaths coming in pants. The animalistic Jim had faded as he collected his lifemate in his arms, their bodies cooling, their breathing and heart rates slowing down to normal. 

After a few minutes of feeling utterly connected, Jim's cock softened enough to slip out of the tight channel it had felt so at home in. Jim lightly kissed Blair's sweaty forehead, running his fingers through the damp curls before sitting up and motioning Blair to join him. Holding hands, they slowly made their way to the bathroom to wash away the evidence of this fantasy, Jim stopping long enough to turn the heat back down to a more comfortable level. 

After a soothing and sensual shower, both men emerged to a cooling loft where soaked bed linens were stripped and fresh ones applied. They snuggled in together, Jim's arms automatically coming around to embrace his Guide. Jim cleared his throat, speaking for the first time since the fantasy had begun. 

"I love you." 

Blair looked into the pale blue eyes, knowing at once it was true and now and forever. 

"I love you too." 

They settled back, sleep just on the outskirts of their consciousness when Blair broke the silence. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What's your fantasy?" 

THE END ... for now. 

* * *

So what do you think, folks? What would Jim's fantasies be? 


End file.
